Misery Business
by SabenAbyss
Summary: We'll... Sora didn't really want to brag, but he pretty much had Riku where he wanted him. Riku x Sora. I guess you could say there is Kairi bashing in here.


_**Sorry I've been absent for like, ages, but I've had to deal with school work and such. It's the end of the year here and I wanted to make sure all my grades are up to scratch so I have been neglecting Red Rain Drops and such other stories. But it's the holidays now so I will work as hard as I can to at least get halfway through the story cuz LOL I actually kinda have a plot for it now!**_

**I'm in the business of Misery**

**Let's take it from the top**

**She's got a body like an hour glass**

**It's ticking like a clock**

Sora silently watched from his locker as the most popular girl in school walked in. People parted for her as she walked down the halls, wearing the latest designs by whoever was hot right now. She wasn't really popular because she was nice and everyone liked her, she was popular because she was good looking and had a shit load of money. It was actually amusing to see everyone suck up to her when they wanted something.

But Sora never did that. He's never even spoken to her. He just leans against his locker each morning, wearing a pair of skinnies – today they were black – and either a loose or tight t-shirt – which was blue today. His hair was heavily spiked, his chocolate brown fringe covering his eyes when he angled his head correctly. He was waiting for his friend, Riku, and ended up zoning out before the other arrived, only to get attacked by the other when _she_ waltzed in.

Riku was one year older than him, but stayed down because he was later in the year. He had long silver hair which was tied back into a loose ponytail today, and aquamarine eyes that reminded Sora of the sea whenever he looked into them. Today he was dressed similarly to Sora – that's no surprise – sporting white skinnies and a white tight fitting t-shirt with colorful graffiti designs on it.

"Looking at Kairi again, huh?" He said, putting an arm over his shoulder lazily. "Do you have a thing for her or something?"

Sora was seething when he heard the accusation come from his friend, but played along, lest his eyes betray his secret. "I'm a man, Riku, and as a man, I appreciate beauty when I see it." _Beauty my ass, she looks like a bloody drag queen with all that makeup on. Oh, wait… that's an insult to drag queens…_

"I guess if your into that kind of thing." He muttered, tugging Sora away from the lockers and to their first class as soon as the bell rang.

_Did I say something wrong?_

**It's a matter of time before we all run out**

**When I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth.**

Where was he? Riku was late… On the day when Sora needed to tell him something important, he was late.

_What if something happened?_

Okay, now he was just getting paranoid. It's not like Riku got into an accident or something… right?

"Sora!" said teen turned in the direction of his friends voice, smiling nervously as his smiling friend run towards him. Something must have happened, he looked like a kid who just received the best Christmas present ever. "Sorry, I'm late, but you'll never guess what happened."

The shorter boy took a stab in the dark. "Hei from Darker Than Black showed up on your doorstep?"

It was as if the silverette's lungs were magically filled with air as he stood up straight and laughed, putting his arm around Sora's shoulders, not noticing the small blush on the shorter boy. "That would just be epic, but no, that's not what just happened. I just got asked out by Kairi."

Sora's world froze. _What?_ Cerulean eyes widened as he turned to his friend, his breath caught in his throat.

"I know right, it was so weird!"

"W-what did you say?"

Riku looked at him like he had just grown a third head. "I said yes of course."

_No, no, no, no, no! This was not happening!_ Sora swallowed the lump in his throat, forcing a smile on his face. "That's great, Riku. Really." He laughed with Riku, but the laugh was fake, strained, and I don't think Riku picked up on it…

Its been 7 months since they got together, and Sora had only hung out with Riku a handful of times. Even though their classes are basically the same, he never sit next to him anymore. Until he and Kairi got together, Sora never noticed that she was in the same classes as them…

It was lunch time now and the brunette didn't want to be in the cafeteria where that redheaded wench would be throwing herself all over Riku, his best friend, while he watched silently from the other side, hoping he would push her away and sit next to the guy he had been best friends with since he was eight. The guy that he'd never blown off before until seven months ago.

Walking into the boys lavatory, Sora paused as he heard someone gasp, and someone grunting. He sighed silently, walking in all the way. It wasn't unnatural for students to sneak away during lunch with their significant other and have sex. After washing his face, Sora's blue eyes trailed to the floor in the cubicle where the couple was, recognizing the shoes on the ground. Pink ballet flats… with a star near the toe. And the guys shoes were black skate shoes.

But Riku was wearing his custom made converse today so…

Sora was out of the bathroom quicker than one could say Blitzball. When he entered the cafeteria, there was Riku, sitting with all of Kairi's "friends", no doubt waiting for her.

Now, you're all probably thinking, how did Sora know it was Kairi? Simple. He observes the people around him every day, having a photographic memory helps as well. And those shoes that were sprawled in the boys bathroom were one of a kind, since Kairi was bragging about it in homeroom. But the guys shoes were so common, it was hard to figure out who they belonged to.

That whore! That stupid, redheaded, man-eating whore! She was using his best friend! He had to tell Riku.

"Excuse me." A high pitched voice said behind him. Turning, Sora saw the devil herself standing before him, looking as though she didn't just have some guys appendage inside her. "Oh, I know you. Your Riku's old friend aren't you?"

"I'm his best friend." He hissed, walking past her and purposely hitting her shoulder against his, hard. And she made a noise of pain that was music to his ears.

A month had past, and Sora hadn't been able to get a single moment alone. Kairi was determined to keep the two away from each other.

The brunette was wondering around the campus, stopping abruptly when he saw Riku and Kairi, he was ready to turn around when he picked up some of their conversation.

"I can't believe you cheated on me!" Riku's voice was like he had never heard before, but then again, he never really gave the other to be mad at him. "And with Xemnas of all people!"

So that's who it was…

"You expect me to wait for months on end without any kind of physical activity? It's like your gay or something!" Something happened that made her face turn up in disgust. "Oh I see, you are aren't you? I bet it's…"

Sora strained to hear, but she was speaking too quietly. "Whatever. We're over, alright?"

**I waited eight long months**

**She finally set him free**

**I told him I couldn't lie he was the only one for me.**

Riku was lying on Sora's bed, it had been a week since he and Kairi broke up and the silverette still hadn't really gotten over finding out the truth. I had explained to him what I saw and instead of him being sad, or angry, he actually took it well, since he had figured out that Kairi was trying to keep him away from Sora since he saw what he did.

"Hey, Sor…"

The brunette looked up from his calculus homework, staring at his friend curiously. He hadn't said a word for almost two hours, so it was a surprise when he suddenly spoke up. "Yea, Ri?"

"That day, when you told me to meet you at the park… what did you want to tell me?" his gaze shifted from the roof to the brunette, catching Sora off-guard by its intensity. He looked down back at his homework, mumbling a nothing under his breath. Suddenly, the notebook was flying across the room and his arms were pinned by his sides, Riku above him.

"Don't lie to me Sora." He whispered, moving closer. "What did you want to tell me?"

_Damn him. Damn him to hell._ Sora thought pessimistically. The older teen knew Sora wouldn't lie to him, especially if he was just caught out for it. "It was nothing really. I just wanted to tell you that I liked you. But _Kairi_," her name was said with spite, "beat me to it."

Riku pulled back into a sitting position, staring at Sora intently. The brunette was about to get off the bed when he felt a strong hand grasp his wrist and pull him onto Riku. The silverette was smirking, a sinister gleam in his eyes.

"R-Riku?" the younger stuttered out as the others face came closer to his own, capturing his mouth in a soft kiss, coaxing the other into a battle of tongues. When they pulled away for air, Sora was panting slightly, but Riku only smiled, his hand placed on the tan cheek with his thumb stroking it softly.

"I like you too, I guess it just took one wrong turn and a confession to see that."

**Two weeks and we've caught on fire**

**She's got it out for me**

**But I wear the biggest smile**

Its been two weeks since that day in Sora's room, when he and Riku got together, or going steady as Namine liked to say. It was early in the morning and as usual, Sora was already at school, standing by his locker, waiting for Riku.

He looked up when he heard hushed murmurs, only to see Riku standing in front of him. They had become the talk of the school since they walked into school holding hands. What a scandal it was! Riku dumped Kairi to be with his best friend! That would have bruised the redheads ego. Tanned arms slipped around a pale neck, pulling the taller man down for a good morning kiss. People in the hall stopped and looked, still taken aback by the public display of affection.

"Excuse me! I'm trying to get – get out of my way!" Sora flinched when he heard the high pitched voice. And as he looked over, he realized that Kairi had arrived and no one had moved for her and she had to push through like everyone else. Oh, the effort it took to conceal his laughter.

When she had broken through to where Riku and Sora was, she glared at them both before flicking her hair at them and moving off, and as if things had gone back to the way they were, the crowd parted to accommodate her. Riku chuckled, leaning his forehead against Sora's.

"She's got it out for you."

"I don't care." The brunette said, the biggest smile spreading across his face.

**Whoa, I never meant to brag**

**But I got him where I want him now.**

**Whoa, it was never my intention to brag**

**To steal it all away from you now.**

**But God does it feel so good,**

**Cause I got him where I want him now.**

**And if you could then you know you would.**

**It's gonna just feel so...**

**It just feels so good.**

**Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change.**

**Once a whore you're nothing more, I'm sorry, that'll never change.**

**And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged.**

**I'm sorry honey, but I passed it up, now look this way.**

**Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you.**

**Looking as innocent as possible to get to who,**

**They want and what they like it's easy if you do it right.**

**Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!**

She could try all she wants, but one thing is certain. Riku will never go back to Kairi, not if it means losing Sora. And Sora will never hurt Riku. Second chances don't matter, because she'll never change, not now not ever.

_**I know, crappy, completely random and all that crap, but it was kinda inspired by this: .com/watch?v=ve0d1LQiUa0**_

_**Not to mention I've been on a KH trip lately and needed to write something short to relieve the stress and pressure of school. I kinda have a job now, so when I get home from it, I'm pretty tired =.= (standing for 4-6 in uncomfortable shoes and cleaning hair dye bowls and sweeping hair isn't exactly fun) and they all eat their lunch in front of me D: it makes me sad cuz they don't share their SHAPES with me…**_

_**ANYWAY JUST GOTTA GET PAST A KINDA STAGNATION POINT IN RRD AND I CAN GET ON WITH THE PLOT! KEEP AN EYE OUT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!**_


End file.
